


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not really though, Everyone Is Gay, Except Molly, Jealous Sebastian, Jim Moriarty/Molly Hooper - Freeform, Jim from IT, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Pre-Reichenbach, Sherlock doesnt know the Earth revolves around the Sun, Some Humor, ew lol, hopefully, molly is oblivious, mormor, probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shot. Sebastian hates that Jim is pretending to date Molly Hooper, and isn't impressed when he brings her to the flat.





	

Sebastian’s head snapped up at the sound of the front door coming off the latch and voices floating down the corridor; closing his laptop swiftly he collected the papers scattered across the counter into a neat pile, pushing them to one side.

“-so I said ‘I’m very sorry, Mrs Stevenson, but you’re just going to have to-‘ oh wow, Jim, the décor in here is nice, really lovely.”

The voice- a woman- laughed lightly. Sebastian estimated a female of around 29, 5’3”, maybe 5’4”, with a small build by the sound of her footsteps.

“Oh that’s Seb, I let him do all the interior design, I’m not much good at that sort of thing.”

There was a chuckle that unmistakably belonged to Jim- but his usual Irish lilt had been replaced by a seamless English accent and his voice lacked the easy confidence- borderline arrogance- it usually possessed.

Sebastian glowered towards the doorway as Molly Hooper appeared there, glancing around the room and jumping slightly as she noticed Seb sitting at the marble kitchen counter.

“Oh my goodness,” She flushed and dropped her eyes.

“I didn’t notice you sitting there.” She laughed awkwardly.

Seb didn’t answer, but shifted his eyes from her to glare at the doorway where Jim now stood, dressed in the classic ‘Jim from IT’ attire- blue denim jeans, the hem of some gaudy green underwear visible above the waistline, a pale grey v-neck t shirt and a black hoodie he held awkwardly in front of him.

He was eerily convincing- the way spoke, the way he stood, Sebastian could have almost fallen for the disguise himself if he didn’t know the real Jim Moriarty so well.

“Ahh, speak of the devil.”

Jim smiled innocently at Seb as he gestured to him.

“Molly, this is my flatmate Sebastian, Sebastian, this is Molly, we met at work, office romance.”

Molly reddened again.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jim’s told me so much about you.”

“Oh really?” Seb asked, still glaring at Jim.

“Did he tell you I have a shit ton on work to do and needed the flat to myself today?”

Molly looked at Jim anxiously, who was yet to break character, even for a split second.

“Oh he’s just joking, don’t mind Seb. Can I grab you a cup of tea or anything?”

“Um, tea would be lovely.”

She smiled at him and he touched the small of her back lightly as he passed to enter the open-plan kitchen.

Seb’s stomach clenched; dropping his eyes to his papers as he fought the urge to hit something. He didn’t see why any of this was necessary, pretending to date Molly Hooper just to get to Sherlock, but Jim was insistent.

They had already argued about it on multiple occasions, most recent being just that morning.

Jim had risen earlier than Sebastian, and had already showered and dressed before Seb even woke up and groggily rolled over to see him sat on the edge of the bed, fully decked out in disguise.

“Why you dressed like that?” Seb had asked, voice still husky from sleep.

“Going out with Hooper.” Jim had replied, not looking up from his phone.

“Again?” Seb didn’t bother hiding the annoyance in his tone.

“Yeah you know that’s the thing about having a girlfriend, you’re supposed to see them quite regularly. Actually wait, what am I saying? Of course you wouldn’t know.”

He turned to smirk at Sebastian from over his shoulder.

“You don’t have a girlfriend.” Seb growled.

“Molly Hooper would disagree with you.”

“She’s welcome to try and we’ll see how many limbs she has remaining at the end of that conversation.”

Jim did a winced theatricality, looking back at his phone.

“Jealousy is an ugly shade on you.”

“Straight is an ugly one on you.” Sebastian had retorted.

“Ooooh,” Jim sniggered, “Touché.”

A disturbing intrusive thought suddenly assaulted Sebastian’s mind, and all he could see was Jim with a girl, Molly, kissing her, touching her- he was filled with a mixture of nausea and fury.

“Look at me.” Seb demanded.

Jim locked his phone and twisted around, pulling his legs up onto the bed and facing Sebastian, eyebrows raised.

“Have you- you and this Hooper, you haven’t-“

Jim was watching him struggle, sunlight glinting in his black eyes.

“Come on, Basher, spit it out.”

“You haven’t- had sex with her. You don’t do anything-intimate with her.”

His tone sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than ask a question.

Jim rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian a condescending look.

“Moran, I’m an actor not a fucking miracle worker.”

Seb exhaled with relief and sat up in the bed, sheets falling to his waist, revealing his bare chest.

“Okay, good. Fucking hell.”

Jim was smirking with amusement, but Seb didn’t fail to notice his eyes sweeping over his body swiftly, lit up momentarily with excitement.

Sebastian shifted his weight, making sure to flex his triceps a little more than necessary, which Jim didn’t miss either.

He shifted closer to Seb, his breath was cool and minty, hair casually brushed forward in the typical ‘Jim from IT’ style.

“As sweet as our dear Molly Hooper is,” he didn’t bother refraining his eyes from moving over Seb’s impressive upper body now, “She’s not really my type.”

“Oh?” Sebastian asked, his heart pounding in his chest now as Jim’s fingers lightly traced over his thigh through the sheets.

“I’m more of a ‘big, sexy sniper with daddy issues and a bad temper’ kind of guy.”

Seb couldn’t even react to the back handed compliment- Jim’s hand had now slid under the sheets and their faces were inches apart.

Jim leant in further to lightly kiss Sebastian, who’s mind was foggy with the presence of him- he was like a drug, clouding his judgement and stripping him of all other senses.

The kiss was light and brief, Jim biting down on Seb’s bottom lip for a split second afterwards, before he was gone; hopping off the bed and crossing the room in one swift movement, leaving Seb mildly confused.

“I’m late. The last thing I need is Molly to dump me.” He said, texting quickly before heading towards the door.

Sebastian scowled.

“Let her wait. You’re busy.”

Jim looked at Sebastian, a mocking fondness in his eyes.

“Oh to be Sebastian Moran, everything is black and white in your little brain isn’t it?”

“Don’t fucking patronise me.”

“I’ll call you later.” Jim replied, turning and striding out of the door.

“I could kill her, you know.” Seb called after him, “It would be so easy.”

“That’s nice, honey!” Jim called back in a sing-song voice, before the door of the flat slammed shut.

Seb had spent the rest of the day in a bad mood, which wasn’t helped by the sudden appearance of ‘Jim’ and Molly in the flat.

Molly was looking around awkwardly as Jim put the kettle on, humming tunelessly to himself.

“Molly’s good friends with Sherlock Holmes, Seb.” He called to Sebastian, “You know, the detective.”

“Well he comes to St Bart’s a lot, him and John, I help them with their cases sometimes.” Molly added.

“Isn’t that cool?” Jim’s voice lifted with an excitement that Seb suspected wasn’t entirely fake.

“The detective that doesn’t know the Earth revolves around the Sun?” Seb asked, not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice.

“Oh, yes that.” Molly laughed softly, “If John’s blog is to be believed.”

“I love Dr Watson’s blog, I read it all the time.” Jim laughed as he handed Molly a cup of tea, “Not sure if Seb’s a fan though.”

“Sociopathic twats who think they’re better than everyone else because they have an I.Q over 150 aren’t really my thing.” Sebastian stated, glaring at Jim.

For a second the façade slipped, and a tiny smirk tugged up the corner of Jim’s lips, his eyes glinting.

“169 to be exact.” He replied, false accent still in place but sounding more like the Jim Sebastian knew.

“Oh, I think Sherlock’s I.Q is more like 150 something, he was tested when he was younger.” Molly chipped in, completely unaware of the direction the conversation had actually gone in.

“Ahh.” Jim answered, instantly slipping back into character, “I must have got it wrong.”

“So how long have you two shared a flat?” Molly asked.

“Hmm, what would you say Seb? About 3 years now won’t it be?”

Sebastian nodded reluctantly.

“We met at work, before I came to St Barts of course. And met you.” Jim told her, smiling as he touched her cheek softly.

Sebastian clenched his jaw as he was filled with rage once again, and he stood up abruptly.

“I’m going out.” He stated, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and striding past them- he was a head taller than Jim and absolutely towered over Molly- before Jim called out.

“Oh, Seb? Wait there a second I need to ask you something.”

Sebastian was already in the hallway, but he paused, listening to Jim quickly tell Molly to sit down and make herself at home.

He then appeared in the hall, the faint sound of the television now murmuring in the background.

Sebastian glowered at him as he approached, the look only falling from his face when Jim leant up to kiss him passionately, pushing him against the front door of the apartment.

After a split second of confusion Seb retaliated eagerly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man tightly and pulling him closer. He could feel Jim smirking into the kiss, and couldn’t help but feel smug himself at the thought of Molly Hooper sat in the living room, blissfully unaware of what her ‘boyfriend’ was doing just a few meters away.

Jim broke away, leaving Sebastian a little breathless.

“She’ll be gone within the hour.” He promised.

“You’re a bad man.” Seb told him.

Jim stepped away and neatened his hair.

“Honey, this is just the tip of the iceberg.”


End file.
